Katie's Adventures in Skye-Sitting
Inspired by the Kim Possible episode: Adventures in Rufus-Sitting. (Takes place before Penelope, Everest, and Lilac joined) Ryder recieves an out-of-town invite to something that the pups can attend. However, it's for boys only. Katie agrees to watch Skye and keep an eye on the microchip Marshall found recently. However, Skye accidentally swallows the microchip and becomes a target of different thieves. Can Katie save Skye from these thieves, even if it means using the thing in case of a .... Super-Skye Emergency? Dig It, Marshall (One day in town, Marshall walks into the park) (He is carrying a bone in his mouth) (He stops in front of a spot that looks like it has been recently used for digging and drops the bone) Marshall: Perfect spot to bury my bone. (He starts to dig and feels a clunk sound) (He moves the dirt away and sees a small ring box in the hole) (He pulls it out) I wonder what this is... (He then places his bone in the hole and buries it) (His tag beeps) Ryder's Voice: Marshall, where are you? Marshall: I was burying my bone so no one will take it while we check out the Boy and Pup Time Convention. I also found something in the hole. Ryder's voice: Meet us at Katie's. Marshall: On my way. (He picks up the box with his mouth and runs off) (After he left, a shady guy approaches the places where Marshall buried his bone and digs it up) ???: A bone?! Where's the chip? I maybe bad, but I never misplace a dog-bone found in a hole) (He places it back in the hole and buries it) Besides, it might be a mean dog. (He sneaks off) (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) A Microchip (Marshall arrives at Katies) (The other pups and Ryder are there with Katie and Cali) (Marshall walks over to Ryder and places the ring box in his hand) Marshall: What do you think it is? (Ryder opens it and see a small microchip inside) Pups: Whoa.... Rocky: What is it? Ryder: It's a Carbon Monoxide Sensor. Pups: Huh? Ryder: It's a microchip used to sense things. Pups: Ohhh.... Marshall: Someone must've buried it there... and I dug it up. Katie: I can hold it for you until I find the owner. (Ryder gives her the box) Rocky: I did hear that a representative from a toy company had a chip stolen from him. It was going to be for a prototype new toy robot. Ryder: I think I know that is. He's my uncle. I'll call him to pick it up tomorrow. Katie: Okay. (She places it on the counter) Skye-Sitting Begins Ryder: Okay, Katie. Now remember, Skye only wears pink, she likes to wear a curler, and she'll want to take flights around. Katie: Got it. Ryder: Oh, and you'll need this. (He gives her a pink device) Katie: What is it? Ryder: A portable tape player. It's for... Super-Skye Emergencies. (A harmonica plays a suspenful tune) Katie: What is it? Chase: Oh, you'll know when you see it. Skye: Have fun you guys. (Ryder hugs Skye) Ryder: If girls weren't allowed at the convention. you'd be coming with. Rubble: Let's go. (Ryder places Skye down and the other pups walk out with him) Boys: Bye, Skye! Bye Katie! Katie and Skye: See you later! (The PAW Patroller takes off) (Scene Changer: Skye's Badge) (Skye is muching kibble from her bowl) (Up on the counter, Cali is playing with her cat-toy and accidentally bumps into the ring box) (The chip flies right into Skye's bowl) (Suddenly, she eats the chip within a bite a kibble) (Pretty soon, she finishes it) Skye: Katie, can I have more? Katie: Sorry, Skye, but I think two bowls is enough. Skye: Okay. (She doesn't notice that the chip is giving a beeping signal inside her belly) Chip Gives the Notice (Meanwhile, the shady guy from earlier finds his phone beeping) ???: My Chip-Tracking App. Technology is so amazing today. Now that chip can be used for the new robot Legos! *laughs manically* Female ???: *snotty laugh* (The shady guy turns around and sees a shady lady) Oh, Brian, you should've gotten into the spy business. Brian: Well, well, well, Brittina from the company that makes chrome animal figures. Brittina: Not for long. We'll use the chip to build robot animals for kids to enjoy. (Another shady guy enters) ???: Oh, yeah? Can you use it for fan-favorite characters? Brian and Brittina: Bradley... Bradley: I'm going to get the chip for my toy company. Brittina: No, my toy company! Brian: We need more Legos after that movie! Brittina: Not everyone is into that junk. Bradley: I hate those creepy things. They never stood up whenever I used them. Brian: Well, see you later! (He rushes off) Bradley and Brittina: Oh, no you don't! (Meanwhile, a nice looking man looks at his GPS and sees a signal) ???: My chip. Someone found it. (His phone rings) Hello? Ryder's voice: Uncle Sam? Sam (???): Lil' Zack! How's my nephew. Ryder: I prefer Ryder. I wanted to tell you that one of my pups has found the chip you lost. It's at Katie's. Just show her the picture of you, me, and Chase as proof. Sam: Thanks, kid. I always had that photo. Nothing like the retro camera shots to keep in you wallet. Chase's voice: Ryder! Those mean kids are blowing that annoying whistle at us again! Ryder's voice: Gotta go, see you later. Sam: Bye, kid. (He hangs up and heads over to Katie's) Skye Gets Pupnapped (Pretty soon, Sam has reached Katie's place, just as the three shady people have crept over to the bushes and begin to wrestle each other) (Katie notices him) Sam: Hey, kid, are you Katie? Katie: That's me. Sam: My nephew Ryder told me you had an important chip that was stolen from me. I heard that rogue members of 3 different toy companies are after it. Katie: Really? Sam: You won't believe it, but the toy business is really dog-eat-dog. Skye: *alerted* Huh? Sam: It's a figure of speech. It just means it's very competitive. Skye: Oh. (Katie walks over to the ring box) Katie: *gasps* It's gone! Sam: Gone?! But the GPS tells me that... *surprised* It was swallowed whole?! Katie and Skye: Swallowed whole!? Cali: *Shocked* Meow!? (Sam points his GPS at Skye) Skye: I... ate it? Katie: How do we get it out? Skye: Please don't yank it out! Sam: I won't. We'll just have to wait a while. (Katie and Skye look at each and realize what he meant) Katie and Skye: *disgust* Ewwww! Cali: *disgust* Meeeooooow.... Brian's Voice: Or maybe we will yank it out! (They all look at the door and see Brian) (He runs over to Skye and grabs her and runs away) Skye: Help me! Katie: Come back with her! (Outside, Brittina grabs Skye from him) Brittina: Thank you very much! (She hits him with a toy T-Rex and runs off) (Bradley reaches his leg out and trips her and grabs Skye) Bradley: Thanks! (He didn't get far when he tripped over some toy Legos) (Skye goes flying into the air and lands inside of a sack) (Brian is holding the sack and closes it) (He runs into his car which was nearby and drives off) (Brittina and Bradley try to chase him, but they can't catch a car) Brittina: What a dope! Bradley: How did he get his car parked right there? Brittina: I know. It's a no-parking zone and he got no ticket. (Suddely, Cali jumps out towards them and they fall over) Cali: *hisses* Brittina: Angry cat! Angry cat! Okay, I know I didn't buy Grumpy Cat products but-- Cali: *warning* Meeeeooooow.... Brittina: Aaaahh!! Stop! I'm terrified of cats! (Bradley's nose is red and he has hives breaking out) Bradley: Achoo! Stop! I'm allergic to cats. (Sam and Katie walk over) Sam: Should we arrest them? Katie: Maybe him after he leaves the emergency room. (Sirens of a police car and an ambulance approach) Sam: I'll handle them. Use my scooter and save that pup! Katie: I'm on it! (He gives her the keys and his helmet) (She runs over to his scooter parked nearby and puts on the helmet) (She drives off on the scooter) Sam: Good luck! And hurry! {Rest is Coming Soon} Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes